Guardians
Guardians are warriors, dogs that keep the peace with a sharp word or fight monsters with a keen blade. While many dogs can wield a sword or don a suit of protective mail, guardians are a cut above. They have not only mastered a wide variety of weapons and armor, but they are also charismatic champions and leaders of noble causes. However, the guardian is more than simply a talented soldier — they often help others become better able to defend themselves as well. More than one dog has found hidden depths of courage and tenacity after watching a guardian fight against unbeatable odds while shouting encouragement to allies. __TOC__ Typical Guardians Dogs from the highest levels of the nobility to the lowliest workers can become guardians. The one thing that unites guardians is conflict — it is rare to see a guardian without a weapon and at least some armor, because they know they may need to enter combat at a moment’s notice. Dogs from the companion breeds usually focus on leadership, while those from the worker breeds generally emphasize their fighting skills. View on the Code Guardians tend to have a pragmatic opinion of the Code. Even those guardians that deeply value high ideals think first of how the dogs under their care are impacted. In general, if something makes good sense, they’re in favor of it. They tend to put a lot of emphasis on the tenet “defend your home,” and some disagree with “bite only those that endanger you” — for some guardians, the best way to defend is to defeat someone before they become a danger. View on Other Callings *Artisans : Your magical abilities often come in handy, but you need to spend less time with your snout in a book. *Hunters : You’re certainly warriors in your own way, but you spend so much time away from other people that you lose focus on what’s important. *Ratters : A scoundrel and a thief? Perhaps. But I’d prefer someone like you to focus on the shadows, while I handle the threats I can see. *Shepherds : Your devotion to the Old Ones is commendable, and your healing magic is useful, but sometimes you need to see what’s right in front of your nose. *Strays : You are a powerful fighter, but your intentional solitude cuts you off Rucksack One melee weapon and a shield or two melee weapons and no shield, one suit of armor, gloves, torches, rations, and 50 feet of rope. The weapon(s) or the armor were acquired under unusual circumstances. Character Creation *Stamina dice: d10 per level *Stamina points: 10 + Constitution modifier per level *Primary abilities: Charisma and Strength *Skills: Choose two from Balance, Handle Animal, Intimidate, Notice, Persuade, Sense Motive, Survive, and Traverse *First tricks: Simple Weapon Aptitude, Martial Weapon Aptitude, Light Armor Aptitude, Medium Armor Aptitude, Heavy Armor Aptitude, Shield Aptitude, and choose one from either Fighting Style or Inspiring Word . The unusual circumstances in which your dog acquired their weapon(s) or armor (talk with your Guide about making up your own if none of these fit with your dog): #Inherited from your father after he died mysteriously. #Taken just before you ran away from your last assignment. #Given to you by a lizard merchant that you’ve never seen again. #Earned as a reward for your service to Pugmire. #Stolen from a mercenary hiding in the Cat Quarter. #Made by a blacksmith who owed you a favor.